


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Lokilizer



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom HiddlestonxReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short Christmas thing on which I spent two seconds.  I hope you enjoy and had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Swaying back and forth ever so subtly, you mouthed the words to the song that started playing in the background. You wiped your hands on your apron, removing the flour residue. As you pulled out the Christmas cookie cutters, your movements became more pronounced and the silent whispers began to sound. Popping the unbaked cookies into the oven, you started to do little twirls. On your final turn, hands found their way to your waist, causing you to inhale suddenly, but a smile made its way to your face, as well as a light pink color.  
"Here we are as in olden days," the voice began to sing, "Happy golden days of yore."  
"Faithful friends who were near to us," you joined in, "Will be dear to us once more."  
Spinning around, you clasped your hands around his neck and a smile appeared on his face. Soon, both of you were spinning and swaying to the music.   
Next year all our troubles will be miles away  
Swiftly, he lifted you into the air, twirling around. When your feet once again found the ground, you giggled and continued your dance.   
"I love you so much," he leaned down and whispered in your ear.  
Gazing up into his eyes, you mouthed "I love you too," however, no sound was able to escape.  
As if in slow motion, his body moved closer to yours and his lips found their way to yours. His hand traveled to your waist and he wrapped you up in his warm embrace. As the two of you pulled apart and smiled at each other, the mood was ruined by the ending of that song and the start of Jingle Bell Rock.  
Pursing your lips together and successfully making a disappointed goofy face, you looked back to him with your eyebrows raised. Before ever saying a word, he grabbed your hand and began to whirl you around as you laughed and danced into the night.


End file.
